Amachi Lee vs. Hatsuji Korero
Amachi Lee vs. Hatsuji Korero is a battle that takes place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is between Hidden Leaf genin Amachi Lee and Hidden Stone genin Hatsuji Korero. Prelude Following the preliminary matches, all of the remaining candidates are participating in the Third and final Exam of the Chunin Selection Exams. After the conclusion of the previous match, the semi-finals have now begun. Amachi Lee is scheduled to battle Hatsuji Korero. The two come down into the arena, and while Hatsuji is confident, Amachi is nervous. Battle The match begins, and Amachi starts off by putting distance between herself and Hatsuji. Hatsuji smugly requests to finish the fight quickly, and he closes in on Amachi. Amachi then makes her attack, using her Leaf Hurricane to catch Hatsuji by surprise. Hatsuji successfully counters her, throwing her across the arena and into the wall. Amachi immediately recovers, and telling herself that she won't win without making some sacrifices, she opens the first of the Eight Inner Gates. She charges Hatsuji with her enhanced strength and speed, but Hatsuji counters her with the Substitution Jutsu. Hatsuji attacks her from behind, but Amachi counters, revealing that Hatsuji is actually a clone. Hatsuji then attacks her from out of sight with shuriken, but Amachi evades them, and she then makes a charge on the area where they came from. Hatsuji reveals himself, and when Amachi attacks him, he counters her and sends her flying back down into the ground. Amachi attacks Hatsuji again, but this bears the same results, and Hatsuji is left unharmed while Amachi is growing steadily more injured. Amachi removes her leg weighs, and she then uses her further-enhanced speed to assault Hatsuji, bringing him up into the air to set him up for the Primary Lotus. The attack lands, but Hatsuji is revealed to have once again used his Substitution Jutsu, and he is safe from harm. Hatsuji then attacks Amachi, beating her into the arena wall, and she opens the Second Gate in response, increasing her power further. Hatsuji comments that things are getting interesting, and as Amachi charges him, Hatsuji decides to reveal his true power. He uses the Earth Style: Rock Wall, but as opposed to defense, this is a diversionary tactic to escape from Amachi. Hatsuji then uses the Earth Style: Terra Wave to throw Amachi off her feet, but she leaps over and lands on the arena wall. Hatsuji attacks her, throwing her up into the air, and he pursues her to knock her back down to the ground. Hatsuji uses Earth Style: Spike Pit in an attempt to skewer her, but Amachi manages to evade fatal injuries. She then opens the Third Gate, and prepares to attack Hatsuji once more. Amachi attacks Hatsuji, who manages to defend against her high-powered taijutsu, but she then uses the Hidden Lotus on him, dealing a devastating blow to him that Hatsuji utilizes Substitution once more to evade. With Hatsuji still having not been dealt a single serious blow in the battle, Amachi continues assaulting him, chasing him to the audience and tearing down the Hokage's stand, prompting Tsunade to move out of the way. Amachi continues her assault on Hatsuji, and while her attacks land, it is just a ruse, and Hatsuji comes up behind her, using his Boulder Breaker. Hatsuji makes direct contact with Amachi, and as she crashes into the ground, she releases the Fourth Gate. Amachi charges Hatsuji with her abilities enhanced even further, and as she rams into him with all her strength, Hatsuji continues to display his expertise with the Substitution Jutsu, once more evading her strike. Hatsuji reappears, and he uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu against Amachi. Amachi dodges the attack, and Hatsuji follows it up with the Earth Style: Terra Needles. Amachi dodges this as well, and as she drops into the sea of flames created by Hatuji's Dragon Flame Jutsu, the intensity of her chakra from having opened the Gates protects her. Hatsuji activates his Ninja Art: Pyroproof Jutsu, protecting him as well as he dives down after her. Hatsuji assaults Amachi, beating her mercilessly across the arena, and as he finishes up, he jumps back to await her counterattack. Amachi opens the Fifth Gate of Pain, and her sheer power tears apart the already-badly-damaged arena. Amachi makes her last stand against Hatsuji, attacking him with all her strength, but Hatsuji dodges the charge with the Substitution Jutsu, and when Amachi comes back to the ground, he hits her with the Earth Style: Earth Eruption. Amachi is sent flying into the air, and Hatsuji follows up with the Earth Style: Terra Needles, severely wounding her and rendering her unconscious. Aftermath As Genma examines Amachi, he determines that she is unable to continue fighting and declares Hatsuji the winner. Meanwhile, Tsunade directs four Leaf shinobi to use the Wind Style: Extinguishing Twister to put out the flames left by Hatsuji's Dragon Flame Jutsu to make way for the following match. A team of medical ninja arrive on scene to examine Amachi. They confirm severe injuries on her part, and they rush her to the medical ward. With this, Genma announces the next match. Category:Battle